Bite Me (A Jelsa FanFiction)
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Elsa is a vampire hunter. Jack is a vampire. Life is tricky. Rated M for Chapter 3 (surprise surprise) Suck at sums, I know. Please read & review! Kristanna! I ship them so hard!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Them

**Please don't throw anything at me! I know I posted a new story yesterday and I have like six stories going on, but I love vampires fics, so this just kinda came to me. Throw whatever you want now! (Please review!)**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Predator and the Prey

Elsa

Elsa had lost almost everyone she cared about to _some _paranormal bitch. Her sister, Anna, and a few others were all she had left. Her parents had been killed by a vampire, the very thing they hunted. Her cousin, Rapunzel, had been ripped apart by the Beauregard Clan of werewolves. And that was her family. The only non-familial person she cared about was Pabbie, the wise fortuneteller who had given her parents the ability to live for moments before they died, Kristoff, the boy he had taken in when he found him with a pack of wolves, and the rest of Pabbie's family. Elsa took after her parents and became a vampire huntress, her sister, age 15, still hadn't decided what she was going to hunt.

She didn't think of herself as beautiful. Her mother was beautiful. Elsa inherited her delicate features, her soft brown eyes, and her brown hair. She didn't _like _to think of herself as beautiful. She just wanted to be alone for as long as she could. Too many things hurt her for her to be a "social butterfly".

She got a call from Duke, the boss from the Vampire Hunting Association. (Duke is in bold and Elsa is bold and underlined.)

**Elsa, please, we've heard of your expertise and we need…**

**How many times do I have to tell you, Weasel? I work alone!**

**Yes, but hear me out.**

**You have thirty seconds.**

**We are offering you a large reward for the death of Jack Frost, the infamous vampire. He has already killed three of our men. You are the strongest I know of.**

**I am only a rank 3 hunter.**

(A/N: Ranks are from 1-5, 1 being the highest and 5 being the lowest.)

**Yes but you are smart and beautiful. **

**Flattery, Weasel, will get you nowhere.**

**Please, Elsa, just take the case.**

**I'll think about it. Your thirty seconds are up.**

She hung up the phone and rubbed her temples. "God, why am I so easily manipulated?" She would take the case.

The next evening, she gathered what she would need. Anna sat in her room with her.

"Elsa, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Pass me the pistol."

Anna grabbed the gun and handed it to her. Elsa strapped it to her thigh and put a knife in her boot.

"You got everything?"

"I think so. Um…"

Anna read the checklist.

"Pistol?"

"Check."

"Knives (2)?"

"Check."

"Extra Ammo?"

"Check."

"Moon Necklace?"

"Of course."

"Silver bullets?"

"Check."

"Earpiece?"

"Yes."

"Cross?

"Check."

Elsa tightened the bag thrown over her shoulder. She wore a pair of black short shorts (which were surprisingly comfortable) and a black shirt with a black vest. She wore black stomper boots, had the pistol strapped to her thigh, held another small gun, and had her knives carefully tucked away in her boots. She pulled on a pair of gloves and threw her chocolate brown hair in a messy braid. Anna suddenly hugged her.

"Be careful Elsa. Promise me you will."

Elsa hugged her sister back tightly.

"I promise."

"Ok."

Elsa smiled and walked outside. Jack Frost. She'd heard of him before. He was supposedly a very elusive vampire with a sex drive. He was said to rape all the women he killed before he sucked their blood. Elsa just sighed and found her way to Pabbie's pub. No one knew where Jack Frost was, but if anyone did, it would be Pabbie. She knocked on the door. A pair of brown eyes stared at her. She heard a gruff voice say, "What's the password?"

"Kristoff, it's me, Elsa."

"I know, I just like to mess with you."

He opened the door. Elsa walked in. Kristoff, the man who had opened the door was tall, well built, tan, and had blond hair. He had been like a brother to her and Anna, until recently a romance developed between Anna and Kristoff.

She threw her long brown braid behind her shoulder and said, "Where's Pabbie?"

"What, I don't even get a hug?"

She gave the man a warm hug and said, "I seriously need to find Pabbie, Kristoff. I'm on a hunt and I need to find a vampire."

"Pabbie's out. He'll be back around midnight. So, um, how's Anna?"

"She's perfectly fine."

"Good." Kristoff had been saving money so he could finance a family.

"ELSA!" Kai yelled.

She turned and saw the motherly woman.

"Oh, my baby, I missed you so much! Take your clothes off so I can wash them."

"Kai, I'm going to keep my clothes on. I missed you."

She hugged Kai.

"I'm gonna go talk to Grenda. I love you sugar."

"Love you too Kai."

He asked, "You want a drink?"

"I shouldn't. I'm strictly on business."

"Come on, Elsie, you're always working nowadays."

"You're right. One drink can't hurt, right?"

She only drank one cup of the liquid that Kristoff gave her, while he drank so many, Elsa lost count.

"Elsa, you going on a vampire hunt?"

"You're drunk Kristoff."

"I like it better when I'm wasted."

"Yeah well, go pass out in the corner."

He went and did as she said.

Eventually, Pabbie came in. Elsa ran over to him as soon as she saw the door open.

"Pabbie!" She nearly yelled.

"Elsa, my dear, what are you doing here?"

She hugged the wise old man.

"I need help. I'm supposed to be hunting a vampire, but I have absolutely no leads. No one knows where he is or where I could find him."

"Who, my dear?"

"Jack Frost."

Pabbie's eyes widened.

"Elsa, I forbid you from trying to find Jack Frost."

"But I've already started. I can't turn down a case. You know me better than that."

"Elsa, this vampire is not like the others."

"Why not? He's just another bloodsucker."

"He has a power in which none others have. Yes, he may feed off of human blood, but he can freeze your heart."

"How can he?"

"He has the ability to freeze objects. I have foreseen this. Why, why must you have taken this case, Elsa?"

"Just tell me, Pabbie."

"I will not. Come with me."

They walked to the back of the pub. There were potions lining the wall, a cauldron in the center, and a giant book on a pedestal. She saw a picture on the wall…it was a moon with a wolf in the center, beautifully crafted. She caught herself staring at it. Elsa knew Pabbie dabbled in magic, but she didn't expect this.

Pabbie flipped open the book and read,

_Once there was a fearsome vampire known as Jack Frost. He was cursed by an evil spirit known as Pitch Black to have the hatred of humans and to have the iciest of hearts. He feels nothing. But legend has it; he will pretend to love all of his female victims before killing them. He will trick them into trusting him and then kill them slowly and painfully._

Pabbie shut the book and Elsa said, "I understand you're worried for me, Pabbie. And I love you for that. But please, just tell me where he resides."

"I promised your parents I would take care of you and Anna. I cannot go back on my promise, my dear."

"Fine, I'll just find him myself."__

She stormed out of the office. Kai said, "Elsa, you cannot leave! It's the middle of the night."

"I guess should sleep anyway."

She sat by the bar and started to read the file of Jack Frost she had taken from the Vampire Hunting Association.

"Rough night?" A voice asked from behind the counter. She shot up and saw a white haired man drying a glass. _Strange, _she thought, _I didn't see him earlier._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You want a drink?"

"That's the second time I've been offered a drink."

"Well, you are a pretty woman."

"No thanks."

"I'm guessing you're a vampire huntress."

She looked down at her clothes. That was obvious. She had two guns strapped to her thighs, knives in her boots, and silver bullets.

"I like to make my victims diverse."

He smiled and said, "Who you hunting now?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Jackson Overland, miss. And you?"

"Elsa Queen."

"I think you're avoiding my question, Ms. Queen."

"I'm trying to find Jack Frost. So far all I know is that he's a rapist."

"What are you reading?"

"Jack Frost's file."

"May I?"

She handed him the file. Their fingers brushed, and she felt an icy rush when she touched him. She said nothing, but gasped.

"Jack Frost, huh? That's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"I just saw him last week. I barely got away with my life, but he was over by Whitehaven Citadel."

"Of course."

The castle had been abandoned for over two hundred years. It was the perfect place for a vampire to reside. He gave her the file back.

"Thank you Jackson."

"No problem."

The next morning, Jackson was gone. She thought that was strange. She left her clothes on and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She asked Kristoff, "Can you give me a ride?" He didn't have much of a headache, but hangover was looming over him. "Um, sure, where do you need to go?" "Whitehaven, please." "Sure, let's go." They set off.

When they reached the border of the woods about two hours later, Kristoff said, "The car can't fit through the wood. We'll have to go through on foot."

"Fine, you don't have to come with me."

"Are you kidding me? That wood is dark in the middle of the day."

Now Elsa knew some things about werewolves. She knew that some did not wait until the full moon to transform. And she knew that sometimes the only thing keeping human werewolves sane was a special necklace. Whenever a human who turned into a werewolf wore the necklace, they stayed that way. But if they wore it, whenever they took it off, they immediately turned into a werewolf, full moon or not.

They set off into the woods, walking side by side. Elsa said, "Did you hear that?" She grabbed the hilt of her gun. Kristoff said, "No." _Please, please, please, _she thought, _no zombies. _Zombies were most likely the hardest thing to kill, undying. They tended to stay in the woods, out of the light. She took a deep breath and they kept walking. She never loosened the grip on her gun.

They came to the center of the woods. Elsa said, "Kristoff thanks again." "It's no problem, Elsie. Just remember, the wolf is only as strong as the pack." _Strange, _she thought, _Kristoff's never said that before. _His face seemed to go white after he said it. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, her leg got caught in a hole. "Ah!" She screamed. Kristoff instinctively reached out and caught her by the waist. Elsa caught his shirt with one hand and caught something underneath…although she wasn't sure what it was, it snapped. It was in her hand. It was a necklace, beautifully crafted. It was a full moon, with a wolf in the center. "Sorry about your necklace, Kristoff." His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. He whispered, "Oh no." Elsa looked at the necklace again. It was the sign of the werewolves. It was the thing that kept the humans who turned into werewolves _not _werewolves.

Kristoff was a werewolf.

He immediately began to transform. Golden fur began to cover him entirely. She watched in horror as he turned into a _werewolf. _The guy who grew up with me is the one she's hunted. Pabbie took in a _werewolf! _ He bared his fangs at her. She ran as fast as she could. She knew she could never outrun a werewolf. They were the fastest things in the world besides vampires. She came to a mountain wall. She was trapped. She watched as her death loomed towards her. Then she remembered the guns. She fumbled for the one strapped her left thigh and aimed at his heart, the trigger almost pulled a silver bullet almost in his heart.

She shut her eyes and felt something rub against her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Kristoff. He'd brushed up against her leg. She slowly put her hand on his head. She almost killed Kristoff. He looked up at her, he looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. She said, "What happened to you?" He looked so sad. Elsa knew he would stay this way if she didn't turn him back. She dug through her backpack. Maybe, just maybe, she could have remembered the necklace. She pulled out the necklace. "Ha, yes!" She got on her knees and threw it around his neck. He started to turn back human, but still had wolfish features. "What…are you?" "I'm a werewolf. Right now, I'm a half breed. I'm a mix between human and wolf. I'm sorry you had to learn of this. Pabbie took me in." "Kristoff, I almost killed you!" "I didn't want you or Anna to know! You think I'm proud of being a werewolf, hated by everyone?" Elsa was at a loss of words. "You know, this was a mistake." He ripped the necklace off and gave it to her. He ran away, full wolf form. He gave her one last look.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, wait!"

He didn't come back.

She set off to the castle on her own, the charm in her hand. Eventually, she came to the castle. The door was broken. She could just walk right in. So she did. She held her pistol tightly.

"Hello, my dear."

She turned around quickly and held her pistol up. She saw Jackson, the bartender.

"Jackson?"

"No, not Jackson. My name is Jack Frost."

How had she not known that? How had she not foreseen the coldness of him? She felt his coldness. She just didn't believe it.

She held her gun up. He took a step closer.

"Don't come any closer!"

He held his hands up in defense.

She noticed that now he held a curved staff and wore a brown overcoat. (A/N: The costume from the beginning of the movie.)

"My dear, I assure you that I was once like you."

"I don't give a damn about what you were once."

She took a step back.

"I am going to kill you." She said as a matter of fact.

"You can't."

She took a step back.

"Why did you kill those people?"

"I do kill people, but not for fun. I have to eat too, you know."

"Flattering."

"I wouldn't go backwards if I were you."

"It's better than forwards."

She stood still, her breaths uneven and her eyes fierce. Jack ran his staff across the wall, causing ice to cover it.

"What are you?" Elsa asked.

"I am a vampire."

"How can you do that?"

"I was cursed."

Her gun almost fell out of her hands. She knew that, but hearing it come from his lips was surprising.

"What are you?" She repeated.

"I am a vampire!" He yelled.

She took a step back, terrified. She fell through the floor, hitting her head.

Jack

He watched her sleep. She smelled so delicious. He wanted to suck her blood. But something held him back. She wanted to kill him. She had hit her head pretty hard. He fixed her up and laid her on the old queen's bed. Jack had led her to the castle because he loved toying with humans. But she was different.

She woke up slowly. He had disarmed her.

"My dear that was quite a fall."

She stood up.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Don't you think that if I wanted to I would have?"

She looked at him with a look he did not recognize.

"What are you?" She asked for a third time.

"I am a vampire."

Suddenly, her knee buckled. Jack caught her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you have a sharp temper, you're headstrong, and you aren't social…"

"Not that! What is wrong with my knee?"

"You took quite a fall, my dear."

"Is that your answer? I know I took a fall."

"You can't walk. You should probably sit down."

She did as he said for once.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well a long time ago, I was a human. I don't remember much of it, but I remember that I was normal. I ran into Pitch Black one day. He claimed to have saved me. But he sucked my blood. He turned me into the monster you see before you. He tried to make me his dark warrior. Once I was a human murderer who did Black's bidding, but the spell wore off and gave me ice powers. I don't remember most of it. Only screams. I didn't have control then. He accidentally gave me the ice powers. Vampires from the Guardian Clan, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny led me to safety. They led me to Whitehaven."

Elsa stared at him.

"You aren't like other vampires, Frost."

He ran his staff over the bedpost.

Elsa stared at the strange boy.

"Is it true you rape your victims?"

"What? No!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's a rumor."

"That is very offensive."

Elsa laughed for the first she had in a long time. Jack loved her laugh. It was beautiful.

"Why are you like this? I mean, I've never met a vampire like you."

"I don't know."

He looked at her. She sighed.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"My friend turned out to be a werewolf. He ran away. I lost him in the woods."

"A werewolf? Really?"

"Ironic, I know. I am the paranormal slayer, and yet my best friend is a werewolf and here I am talking to a vampire."

Jack was in love with the vampire slayer.

"Why are your eyes blue?"

"Pardon me?"

"Every other vampire has red eyes…the one who killed my parents did…I don't know why he left me behind…but I saw his eyes…"

"I don't know, my dear."

She turned and looked at the ground.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You're different, my dear."

"How am I different?"

"I don't _enjoy _killing humans. But I have to. I won't do it to you though."

"Thanks?"

"You are very welcome."

Elsa laughed.

"Elsa, why do you hunt us?"

"My parents did. They died in our house when a vampire attacked."

He grabbed her hand and they both saw the same thing, their eyes turning gold.

_Elsa was thirteen and Anna was ten. Elsa's mother had grabbed her arm. Her father had picked up her sister. Her mother swung open the door to the emergency cellar, which was only big enough to hold the two girls. Elsa asked, "Where are you going?" Her mother kissed her forehead and said, "We love you." Elsa was confused. Her father put Anna inside the cellar with Elsa. Anna said, "Can we play a game, Papa?" "Not right now, dear. Just go to sleep and be silent. Don't talk to anyone unless you know them." Elsa said, "Okay Papa." She didn't understand what was happening. They shut the door. She heard gunshots and screams. There was a small sliver of light. Elsa watched the vampire clawed out her parents' throats. It took a deep breath through the nose. It had ebony black hair and red eyes. His hair was in disarray and his smile was crooked and handsome. Elsa gasped. A taller, more ancient, figure walked behind him and said, "Very good my son." The younger one looked satisfied. He looked directly at Elsa. A smile grew across his lips as he walked over to her. Elsa was paralyzed with fear, her eyes filled with tears. But the vampire's eyes flickered blue and he walked away. They left soon after. Elsa cried while Anna slept for that night. The next morning, Pabbie found them. He took them in. They grew up after that, with Kristoff and Pabbie's family, who Kristoff proudly called love experts._

Reality

Realization suddenly came to Elsa.

"You killed my parents."

"I had no idea…"

"You really didn't know did you?"

"No."

"I guess I can't be angry at you then…"

But he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You can try."

He rolled his hands and a rose made of ice appeared in his hands. He handed her the delicately crafted rose. She raised an eyebrow.

"A rose?" She asked.

He kissed her.

He didn't know what he was doing.

He was terrified.

He loved her.

But did she love him?

She did.

She enjoyed the kiss.

She had been kissed before.

But she never felt the butterflies before.

She kissed back to the creature.

_He killed your parents._

_**He didn't know what he was doing.**_

_He hates humans._

_**He obviously doesn't hate me.**_

_He's a vampire!_

_**I don't care.**_

She looked at the creature.

"What are you?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2: What am I?

Chapter 2: What am I?

Jack

That was the fourth time Elsa had asked him what he was. He was starting call into question: _What am I? _

"I was hoping you could tell me, my dear."

Her eyes began to shut. He realized that she, being a human, required sleep.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"I can if I want."

"Can you…stay with me…this place is kind of creepy."

"Sorry about the vampire aura."

"No, that's not it! It's just…I'm afraid of the dark."

"You? Afraid of the dark? I don't believe it."

"It's true."

She moved her knee.

"Do you want me to…?"

"NO!" She exclaimed. She was obviously _not _ready for that.

He held his hands up in defense and said, "I have a nice spot on the floor picked out."

She laughed and fell asleep.

He did not.

He watched her breathe. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. But he was a monster. And she was a monster killer. He looked out the window and saw a Nightmare run across the moon. Pitch was back. Jack needed to keep Elsa safe _and _notify the Guardian Clan. There were only four of them, which was unusual. Most clans were 10 to 20 vampires. Jack was a loner.

Elsa

She woke up the next morning. Jack was gone. She said, "It wasn't a dream." She heard a howl. Moon or no moon, Kristoff was still a werewolf. She had to find him. He recognized her…and felt for her. She had to help him. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good morning." She turned her head and saw the attractive vampire.

"Good morning."

Her hair was wild around her shoulders.

"That look is very attractive on you."

"Thanks." She smiled and ran her fingers through the front of her hair.

He handed her a piece of bread and a glass of water. She ate it hungrily.

"Thank you."

He kissed her.

"You know, you can kiss, Frost."

"You are my first."

"Really?"

"Of course, my dear."

He sat next to her, his arms around her back.

"Kiss me." She said. She turned around.

"Ok." He tipped her head back and kissed the front of her neck. His fang nipped her neck. A drop of blood ran down her neck. He noticed a white streak form on the left side of her hair. But despite all he wanted, he slowly made his way to her lips. She gasped and reached for air.

"I love you Jack, no matter what."

He smiled.

"I'd love you even if you weren't beautiful."

She looked up at him.

"I am not beautiful."

"Why do you think I didn't bite you?"

"I don't know."

Kristoff

_Run._

That was all he thought. Run away. That was all he wanted to do. He'd carefully hidden his secret all his life. But now when Elsa needed him most, the monster came out of him. He howled. It was a way for him to let it all out. He didn't remember much when he was a werewolf. All he did remember was the one thing keeping him and everyone he cared about alive.

_Run._

That's what he did. Elsa had looked at him so…hurt. He thought it was because now she knew he was a monster. He shouldn't have left her though. She was going to face one of the most deadly vampires in the world.

_Run._

Anna

Elsa was not back yet. Anna was afraid for her sister. She had said she would be back home soon. Two days? Elsa never took more than three days and if that time surpassed, Anna would go and find her.

Elsa

She was in love with a demon. She was in love with the boy who killed her parents. She was in love with the most dangerous being in the world. And she loved it.

Jack

He looked at Elsa. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were of the darkest brown and her hair was similar to the shade of chocolate.

"What's it like to be a vampire, Jack?"

"It's difficult, my dear."

"I want to be with you."

"I am a monster."

"You are not a monster."

"I killed your parents!"

"Pitch Black was controlling you! It was not your fault!"

"I've taken so many innocent lives!"

"I don't give a damn! I love you Jack Frost!"

Then she kissed him, hard for a human, but soft to a vampire.

She whispered, "I love you Jack Frost."

"I love you too, my dear. I promise."

"Me too."

Pabbie

He knew something was wrong. He could sense it. Elsa was a stubborn girl. She was hardheaded and persistent. "Just like her mother." He said. He looked into the cauldron.

_Cauldron powerful with might,_

_Show Elsa Queen on that night_

He saw Elsa, gun drawn, pointing it at Jack Frost.

"_Jackson?"_

"_No, not Jackson. My name is Jack Frost."_

"_Don't come any closer!"_

_He held his hands up in defense._

"_Don't come any closer!"_

_He held his hands up in defense._

_She stood still, her breaths uneven and her eyes fierce. Jack ran his staff across the wall, causing ice to cover it._

"_What are you?" Elsa asked._

"_I am a vampire."_

"_How can you do that?"_

"_I was cursed."_

"_What are you?" She repeated._

"_I am a vampire!" He yelled._

_She took a step back, terrified. She fell through the floor, hitting her head._

Pabbie gasped as the vision ended in a puff of smoke.

"No, no, no!"

He ran outside and got in his carriage. He would need help from another group of vampires.

North

Being a vampire was not one of his favorite activities. But he had to eat too. He sucked the delicious blood from the young boy. The boy wouldn't live as a vampire. He would die. He walked back into the cave where the Guardians stayed.

Bunny, a tall black haired man covered with tattoos and still red eyes, said, "This sucks."

Tooth, a brunette woman with sparkling pink eyes cleaned a wound in his leg and said, "I know it's bad, but we just aren't accepted anymore."

Sandy, a short man with blond hair and golden eyes said (A/N: Yes, he can talk in this one.), "Ever since Pitch Black has been abducting humans we've been rejected everywhere."

North was a tall white haired vampire with golden eyes. He said, "We just have to wait for steam to blow over. We will be fine."

"I just don't know how much longer I can take this!" Bunny yelled.

Tooth said, "Calm down! You'll make the wound worse."

"I can't just ignore the fact we're stuck in some hole!"

Sandy said, "We will be fine. Maybe we should go visit Jack."

"The ungrateful brat?"

North said, "He was very grateful. If not for us, he would be dead."

"Fine, let's go visit Jack Frost!"

Tooth smiled and said, "You'll be fine Bunny."

Elsa

Jack told her about the Guardian clan.

Bunny was still technically a "newborn". For the first fifty years of a vampire's time as a vampire, they are considered newborns and cannot control their urge for blood. (Twilight, I know, but it works.)

Tooth was a perky vampire. She was not a newborn. She was a strange kind of vampire. She did not eat blood. She ate meat of the animals the other Guardians sucked the blood out of.

Sandy and North were the golden eyes. They still needed blood, but they could control whenever they "had" to eat. They didn't eat the ones they knew.

Jack

He didn't expect the Guardians to come. He did not want them to come. They didn't even knock. They walked in on Jack kissing Elsa passionately.

Tooth said, "Hi Jack!" He turned around quickly.

Elsa's eyes widened.

The blood still flew (flown?) out of her neck.

Bunny was still a newborn.

He couldn't control himself.

He lunged himself at her.

He knocked Elsa out.

Jack threw Jack off of her.

It passed by in a blur.

North, Sandy and Tooth tried to hold Bunny back, but newborns were stronger than other vampires.

The two got in a fight.

They bared their fangs at one another.

Bunny lunged himself at Jack, knowing that to get to Elsa, he would have to kill Jack.

Jack grabbed his staff and shot Bunny.

Bunny wasn't dead.

But he wasn't alive.

Tooth said, "Jack, who is this girl?"

He laid her on the bed correctly.

"This is Elsa." He touched the newly white strip of hair on her head. The nip must have done that.

He loved to watch her sleep. She was so at peace.

But they could not be together.

Not if he could hurt her like this.

Pabbie

He walked inside the cave. They weren't home. "Dang it all." He said. The only other place he could think of them going was Whitehaven. So that's where he went. He drove as fast as he could to the castle.

Jack

North cleaned Elsa's wound carefully. Tooth put Bunny in a chair and strapped him down with chains they found. Sandy said, "Jack, I am sorry about Elsa. She will live."

"Good. I did not want her to see this side of vampires. She already had a bad view of us."

"What is her occupation?"

"She is a vampire slayer."

Tooth's head shot up. "Jack, she is a slayer?"

"Yes."

"And she loves you?"

"I hope so."

He heard Elsa move. He rushed over to her side and said, "Please wake up." She moved her torso.

"Jack?"

"Elsa, my dear."

She sat up.

"What happened?"

"Bunny attacked. Remember, he's still a newborn."

"I guess I should have cleaned my neck."

North said, "Bunny messed up more than your neck. But you will be alright."

Tooth ran over to her. "Hi! I'm Tooth!"

"Your eyes are…pink."

"Oh, yes, do you like them?"

"Yes, how did you get them?"

"I don't drink blood. I'm a vegetarian. I eat the meat."

Elsa nodded.

Jack said, "Rest, my dear."

Elsa lay down as Bunny was waking up. Bunny started to lash around his chair.

North said, "Bunny, calm yourself."

He bared his fangs, but eventually calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"She is ok."

Kristoff

He slept throughout the night. He remembered Elsa and…Anna. The woman he loved. She was 15 and he was 17. Elsa was 18.

(A/N: I had to include that because a friend from school asked me to.)

He stood at the break of dawn and howled.

He thought of Anna. What would she say to this? Her parents were the famed vampire slayers Inga and Argus. A werewolf as a husband? They would never approve. And when Anna found out, she would most likely shoot him, knowing Anna. He loved her, but once she found out…

He ran into a pack of wolves.

_Who are you? _The alpha, a white haired male, asked.

_Kristoff Bjordman, your greatness._

_Why are you alone?_

_I am a werewolf. I have nowhere to go._

_You may join our clan if you prove yourself worthy._

Kristoff knew it was a great honor to be accepted so easily. But Elsa needed him.

_Your greatness, your offer is great, but I must find-_

_You reject my offer?_

_Yes._

He heard some whispers from the wolves following the alpha.

_He rejected!_

_That is the greatest offense!_

_He will be punished!_

The alpha circled him, baring his fangs.

_Your greatness, I need to save my friend._

The wolf barked at him, forcing Kristoff to step back.

_You had your chance, boy! Now fight!_

Kristoff bared his fangs and leapt at the alpha. The alpha bit his neck. Kristoff howled in pain as the blood began to flow. He clawed at the alpha, scratching his eye out of use. The alpha only growled.

_You ungrateful little…! I offered you power! And yet you refuse?!_

_I need to help her!_

He suddenly became dizzy, his head spinning. The alpha's bite had hurt, but Kristoff didn't think too much of it. He fell unconscious after a moment.

**So this is where I'm going to end it. Cliffhanger or what? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Give Yourself Away

Chapter 3: Give Yourself Away

Elsa

She knew she was making a mistake.

She knew she should have slammed the door on him.

She knew she should have shut him out.

But she let him in.

(A/N: I'll come back to them at the end of the chapter. Don't worry!)

Pabbie

"Damn it all, damn it all, damn it all."

The tire on his car had popped. Luckily, he had a spare. But he wouldn't be making it to Whitehaven that night. He would have to rest in his car and wait until daybreak. He just hoped nothing would find him.

North

The Guardian Clan all saw the sand in the sky.

"Strange." North said, "Sandy, do you recognize this?"

"No…but it is similar to my powers…"

(A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention Sandy still has his powers!)

Tooth said, "Is it…"

North interrupted, "It cannot be him. He cannot be back."

He recalled the life before this one, the one he remembered so vividly. And he wanted to forget every moment of it.

_Flashback_

_In a cottage at the edge of a wood, with a frozen lake perfecting the view, there lived a family._

_Nicholas St. North Sr. woke up to the sound of laughter. _

"_Papa, Papa, wake up!" His ten year old daughter, Katherine yelled._

"_Papa, merry Christmas!" His thirteen year old son, Nicholas Jr., or Nightlight as his family called him, said._

"_Good morning, my little ones."_

_His sleeping wife nestled close to him. He laid one arm around her back and whispered, "Good morning, my love."_

_She kept her eyes shut and smiled._

"_Good morning, Nicholas."_

_The children jumped onto the bed, causing a ruckus. The family laughed. _

"_Papa, Mama!" Katherine exclaimed. "I have a loose tooth!"_

_Her mother responded with, "Oh, would you look at that! Looks like you get two Christmas gifts, dear."_

_Nightlight smiled as his father stood. He wanted nothing more than to be like his brave father._

"_Papa?"_

"_Yes Nightlight?"_

"_May I tell you what I wish for Christmas?"_

"_Of course son."_

_Nightlight and Nicholas both knew that the family could not afford an expensive present – they also understood they've all given sacrifices to have a warm fire to sleep by. So Nightlight simply responded with, "I want to be the kind of man you are."_

_Nicholas laughed his hearty laugh and said, "Son, I want to be the kind of man _you _are."_

_His father's words brought a smile to Nightlight's lips. Katherine helped her mother cook the goose. When she was no longer needed, Katherine and Nightlight begged for their Papa to take them ice skating. His wife rejected, but North happily obliged. They left after North stole a kiss from his wife. They played for an hour until Katherine asked, "Papa, can we go into the woods?"_

"_I don't see why not. Come on."_

_He threw Katherine atop his shoulders and had Nightlight following shortly behind. North held his gun close, knowing there could be beasts. But, nothing would or could get past Nicholas St. North Sr. _

_When they were in the middle of the woods, Nightlight suddenly asked, "Did you hear that?"_

_Katherine and North both disagreed. _

_Nightlight didn't want to seem cowardly, so he pressed forward, but still frightened of the woods._

_Suddenly, North began to hear what Nightlight did. He positioned his gun steady after setting Katherine down carefully. They heard whispers between two people._

I want the boy!

No, you want the girl. She's sweeter! Haven't you heard the rhyme?

Which one?

Girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice!

Oh!

_North automatically knew the first voice was not the brains of the operation. And he knew they were a threat._

"_Nicholas, run!"_

_Nightlight knew his father was serious._

_He never called him Nicholas anymore._

_So he and Katherine ran as fast as they could back to their house._

_Nightlight looked back once, only to see his father on the ground with a vampire on top of him and the other vampire coming at him and Katherine._

_Nightlight and Katherine didn't make it home for Christmas dinner._

Jack

"The Guardians are gone." He said.

"Finally." Elsa responded with.

He smiled as she said, "I never do what you say."

"You want to change that?"

"You may attempt."

"Get on the bed."

"I won't."

He picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Now before I fuck you, you're going to kiss me."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked a smiled dancing across her lips.

"Then I will kiss you."

He did as he said he would.

"Now get against the headboard."

This time she didn't object. A thin line of sweat was already forming over her brow. She did as he said.

"Take your shirt off." She said.

"I'm telling _you _what to do, my dear. You take _your _shirt off."

She happily did as he said.

His eyes devoured her top half hungrily until he realized she still wore the black lace bra.

"The bra now."

"Do I have to?"

"Listen to me, my dear."

"You do it."

"You listen to me, dear."

She slid the bra off, revealing her womanhood.

Jack could hardly contain his excitement.

His lips found their way to just above her nipples, slowly reaching his way to her lips.

"What next?"

"Tell me when it's too much."

"I won't."

"Okay."

The belt slid from around his waist.

"Get on the ground and bend over."

She did as she said.

He began to beat her, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, steadily growing.

"Do it now!" She yelled.

"I will not listen to you. Get on the headboard again."

She hurriedly did as he said.

"Take your shorts off."

"As you wish, my _dear._"

"You shall not call me that. That is your name, my dear."

A smiled danced across her lips.

"Let me moan." She said.

"I'd much prefer to hear your voice, my dear."

"Jack! Do it now!"

He was on top of her, tempting her. His lip brushed against her cheek and she felt his fang against her cheek.

"Do it Jack!"

"I do love the sound of your voice, my dear."

"Jack Frost!"

She screamed and everything went black.

Tooth

_Flashback_

_Toothiana was the most ordinary woman in the 1920s. She wore her hair short, in a bob that curled nicely around her diamond facial features. She smoked and drank with her friends all the time. Her philosophy of life?_

_I don't need a man._

_She was walking home with her friend Baby. Baby was a woman with blond hair and grey blue eyes._

_She thought she would never fall in love._

_She thought she could remain a virgin._

_She was wrong._

_A tall brunette swept her off her feet, and showed her a life that she thought she could have without men. His name was Paul Newman. _

_Back to Toothiana and Baby, they were walking home to the apartment they shared. They ran into the group of men Paul hung out with._

"_Hey, Tooth, baby!"_

_He wrapped his arms around her._

"_You're drunk!"_

"_Come on."_

"_Leave me alone!" _

"_Kiss me."_

"_No!"_

_He began to beat her, just because she wouldn't kiss her. Baby ran away, just out of the reach of the three drunken guys. North found her by the side of the road, near death. He bit her, giving her life. Her eyes turned pink after three hundred years._

Elsa

She woke up, and saw Jack, his cool breath running down her neck. She said, "Have you been awake all night?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Dreams can easily turn to nightmares."

His arms were around her.

"Did I tame you, my dear?"

"No. But you got pretty close."

"Well maybe we'll have to try again."

"You failed and passed last night."

"Explain."

"One: You didn't let me moan."

"That was of my intention, my dear."

"Two: You did it perfectly."

"You weren't so bad yourself, my dear."

They just lay there, in one another's arms, in love.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations

**Ok, a Guest in the comments wanted to know why Jack Frost was so fascinated with Elsa. This is your lucky day! That is exactly what part of the Jelsa section is about!**

**Also, I want to thank Jamee Moore, fireninjafox, K. Rodriguez 13, and TPATfan16 for your continued support. Keep Calm and Write On!**

Kristoff

He woke up in a car. He rubbed his head. He was human, which he found surprising. He looked around, and saw it was Pabbie's car. The old man opened the driver's door.

"Kristoff, you're awake. Good."

"Pabbie, what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I found you in the woods, near death. Your wounds should heal."

Kristoff rubbed his neck, which he immediately wished he hadn't. The wound was still fresh, but was covered in a thick layer of bandages. He looked down at his body, and saw he was covered in nothing more than a blanket. He felt his face fluster.

"Kristoff, why was your necklace off in the first place?"

"It was an accident. Elsa fell and when I caught her, the necklace broke. She tried to fix it, but I was such a…hothead. I ran away."

"Kristoff, you realize you've put her in grave danger. She has wandered into the clutches of Jack Frost!"

"I know, Pabbie, I made a mistake. I need to save her."

"No. You're still unstable. I've injected you with enough moonstone to last you until tonight. Put these clothes on. You must return back to the pub and wait for my return."

"But…"

"No buts! Go Kristoff."

"Yes, Pabbie."

Kristoff obeyed the old man and put the black clothing on (his costume from the movie). He hurried back to the pub.

_Elsa is in danger and it's my entire fault._

_I need to save her._

_But I have to obey Pabbie._

_A tiny voice is telling me to obey Pabbie._

_But a giant voice is telling me to save Elsa._

_What do I do? _

Jack

The couple had lain in their adopted bed.

"Jack, do you ever sleep?"

"Not usually, my dear."

"Have you ever dreamed?"

"Once, but it turned into a nightmare."

"You haven't tried since?"

"No, my dear, I haven't."

"You should try it." She said through a yawn. She fell asleep within minutes.

He thought about what she said. Should he dream? Should he take the risk? His eyes began to droop, and for the first time since Pitch was in control of him, he slept. And he dreamed a beautiful dream.

Jack's Dream

Jack saw the young woman walk into the pub. She was close to owner, Pabbie, but he didn't know their relation. She had chocolate brown hair and even deeper brown eyes. Her hair was thrown into a braid and her expression was loose. (A/N: This was when Elsa was 15, a year before she chose her occupation.) A younger girl, probably thirteen, was pulling her in. They both wore soft jackets, due to the wintry weather. Jack snuck inside the pub, unseen by everyone. Frost began to grow where he stood. He watched the two young girls hug the old man, who still had a few black hairs left.

"Hey, old man." Jack whispered.

He made frost run from his staff to Pabbie. The man shivered, but continued to talk.

"Are you alright Pabbie?" A blond haired boy asked.

"I'm fine. Now girls, I presume your stay with your aunt and uncle was pleasurable?"

"Yes Pabbie." Elsa answered.

(A/N: Someone in PM asked where they were. They're in Arendelle, by Norway, but it's modern day.)

Anna said, "It was wonderful! Aunt Lily hunts zombies, which is just absolutely incredible and Uncle Paul hunts vampires, who I think is fascinating, and Rapunzel is Elsa's age…" While she rambled on, the blond listened intently and Elsa rolled her eyes. Pabbie chuckled slightly and listened to her.

"Are either of you cold?"

Anna said, "Brr, yes!"

She went by the fire and the blond went with her.

"No, Pabbie. The cold never bothered me."

And that's why Jack Frost became fascinated with Elsa Queen.

Elsa's POV

She lay with him, her back to him. Then she sat up, careful not to wake him. She had noticed the white streak in her hair, which she adored. But was she doing the right thing?

She loved him, no doubt. But could they really be together, vampire and human? She wasn't ready to be bitten, but she didn't want to leave Jack.

_I can't think about myself – what would Mama and Papa say?_

_Papa: No._

_Mama: Elsa, dear, you have to think about your entire family. Your father definitely disapproves. What about Anna? _

_Papa: No._

Her head fell in her hands and tears began to run down her face. She cried silently, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a short letter explaining herself and her actions. This was worse than death. She gave her lover one last glance before she set off.

Jack

He woke, happily. He found Elsa was not in her spot next to him. A frown replaced his smile. He stood and walked to the window, when a sheet of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and read it.

_My dearest Jack,_

_Your love could never be replaced by anything. But you and I just can't be. I yearn for nothing more than to be by your side. I wish to be with you and tell you how much I love you, but I cannot put it into words. I will love you forever. This is why I must leave._

_Signed,_

_Elsa_

Her tears stained the paper. Jack was speechless. He was a monster. And this is what he got for dreaming, for caring. He crumpled the letter and threw it. He got angry, at himself and his curse. He grabbed his staff and went for a walk.

He yelled when he reached the frozen river. He lost her. He wished to be with her, but he couldn't. Then he saw the Nightmare King.

"Jack, I understand how you feel, to be hurt."

"Leave me alone, Pitch!"

He threw ice at the vampire.

"Need I remind you I saved you!?"

"You made me into a monster!"

"I saved you from dying!"

"Death would be better than this!"

"Then losing a mere mortal girl? Jack, you are a vampire!"

"I don't care! And she was not a _mere _mortal girl! I loved her."

"Feelings don't apply to us!"

"I'm not like you!"

"We're exactly alike, both thrown aside by humans, left to die. But someone saved both of us."

"You just killed me again!"

"I saved you, Frost, and if you cannot see that…"

"Maybe I just don't want thank you for something I hate."

"The _only _reason you ever met her was because _I _saved you!"

"I wish I hadn't met her. I can only hurt her."

"You may care for her now, but after the battle, there will be _nothing_ left to love."

And Pitch was gone with his cold words.

Pabbie

He found Elsa, praise the gods above, but she was different, a little distraught.

"Elsa, I told you not to find Jack Frost."

"I'm sorry. I should not have left you."

He hugged her.

"Did you have any luck finding him?"

"Yes. I killed him."

"What's this?"

He motioned to her hair.

"He attempted to bite me before I shot him. What? Does it look bad?"

"No, my dear, come on. Let's get home."

When he said "my dear" Elsa cringed a little. She had stopped crying just in time of Pabbie's arrival, and she prayed that her eyes weren't puffy. They got in the car and he brought her to the house she and Anna stayed in.

Anna

When she heard the car pull in, she jumped up from her phone, pulled on a pair of boots, and ran outside.

"ELSA!" Anna nearly tackled her older sister.

"I thought you were dead oh my gods I thought he had gotten you and raped you I thought that he would get you first – wait, what's with your hair?"

"It's a long story, An."

She turned to Pabbie.

"Pabbie, I know my job is dangerous, but I love it. I'm going to keep hunting vampires. At least, for now."

"Elsa, you know I just can't help but worry. But if you think it's the right choice."

She hugged him. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem, my dear."

Elsa cringed again.

Anna pulled her sister inside, poured her a cup of coffee and sat her on the loveseat.

"You said you had a long story. I'm ready to listen."

"Anna…I…you don't want to hear my…"

"You're always happy to tell."

"Not this one."

"Just tell me, please?" She put on her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, just don't…don't freak out."

"…Ok…"

"It started when I reached the pub. Pabbie didn't want me to take the case, but I did it anyway. Kristoff and I left the next morning. He insisted on helping me…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and the two sisters went to answer it. Kristoff stood on the other side. He wrapped Elsa in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." He said. He let go of her.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. She kissed him.

Elsa had knot in her throat. She looked up at Kristoff.

"Anna, we need to talk…all three of us." Kristoff said.

Anna looked confused but then obliged. They sat around the coffee table.

"I'm a werewolf." Kristoff said.

"What? You're joking. You're lying."

"No. I didn't want to tell you. Pabbie kept it hidden so long and I screwed up."

Elsa said, "Anna, hear us out."

"What'd you do?"

Elsa's head fell in her hands.

"What happened to your hair? And your arm?" Elsa's arm had been scratched up by Bunny.

"I fell in love."

"With who, exactly?"

"Jack Frost."

"Oh dear gods, what is happening?"

They explained everything to Anna.

"Oh my gods, so Elsa, you have vampire venom in your blood?" It was Kristoff speaking now.

"I should never have left him…I love him so much…But we can't be together…" She whispered. Her tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Kristoff, can we talk?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

The couple walked into the hallway. She suddenly kissed him.

"Anna, I should have told you sooner."

"I really don't give a damn about the curse."

"Seriously?"

"Kristoff, I love you and I think this is true love. And if it is, then I'll kiss a frog to get it. I've read too many fairytales to stop believing."

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too."

Elsa just wanted Jack.

**Please read and review! How do you like it? Thanks mah viewers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing You

Chapter 5: Missing You

**This is mostly Elsa & Jack about how they're each dealing with it.**

Elsa

She sat in her room, reading over files of vampires, searching for a single one. She finally found it, her vision bleary from her tears. She pulled out the Pitch Black file. She ripped it up and threw it away. A sob escaped from her throat and her crying became harder. She threw her pencil on the desk and collapsed in a bundle. She didn't want this anymore. She thought she was doing the right thing by leaving, but it hurt so much. She missed him so much. She just lay on the floor, trying to cry it away.

Jack

He had frozen over half of the castle, starting with the room they had shared. It was accidental; he had meant to preserve those memories. But his emotions flared. He just wanted his Elsa back. _His _Elsa and his Elsa only. She had tried to kiss him hard once, but it felt like just a peck to Jack. He smiled for a moment, until he realized he was crying. He was feeling again.

**I know, short, but please review! Two chapters in one night, crazy, I know!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting You Again

Chapter 6: Meeting You Again

Elsa

She missed him so much. Anna and Kristoff weren't really helping. She sat on the couch, drinking her coffee. She remembered how incredible Jack was. He was so imperfect in a perfect way. At eight thirty, she announced she was going to go to bed. Anna said, "Okay. Elsa, I really am sorry."

"Me too."

She walked up to the bedroom and went to bed. She missed the way he held her at night.

Jack

He had to warn Elsa about the battle Pitch mentioned.

_She doesn't want to be with you!_

This wasn't about that. It was about keeping her safe from Pitch.

_She thinks you're a monster!_

I don't care.

_Pitch made you this way._

I will kill him for it.

He ran through the woods until he reached the edge. He saw tire tracks leading to and from the wood. He followed them to the village.

He saw a single light emitting from a room on the edge of town.

He flew to it and landed on the rafter. Elsa lay on her bed, with her lamp on. She was reading the file of Jack Frost. He pushed open the window. Her head shot up when she heard him.

"Jack…"

The file slipped from her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, and I knew my sister needed me, and I didn't know how hard it would be to leave you and being without you hurt worse than death and I love you." Her words spilled out as fast as her tears.

He just stood by the window.

"Jack say something!"

He said nothing but he looked at her with a look she did not recognize.

"Don't just look at me like that! Say something, please!"

"I love you."

The words touched Elsa. He walked over to her and touched her lips. Softly to a vampire, but hard to a human.

The tears stopped flowing after that. She was with him again.

"I came here to warn you Elsa."

"Oh…warn me about what?"

"Pitch Black is coming. He is going to threaten you and your family."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I am going to protect you. You are not going to do anything."

"Jack, I need to help."

"No, Elsa."

"Yes, Jack."

"Elsa!" Then his tone became softer, "I can't lose you again."

"You won't, trust me. I'll always be with you."

"And I don't want to take any chances."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Pitch is coming to us. I've already alerted the Guardians and they're alerting other Clans. I just want to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered.

"For what, my dear?"

"For leaving you. I thought that I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't…"

He interrupted her with a kiss. He tried to go as lightly as possible, knowing their interpretations of soft and hard were two different things.

"I want you to stay."

"Okay."

She obeyed him for once.

They heard the thunder outside erupt like a volcano. War was inevitable.

**Short I know, but the next one will be long I promise. Please leave a big fat review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle of Shed Blood

Chapter 7: The Battle of Shed Blood

**I would like to thank fireninjafox, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, TPATFan16 (heck yeah it is!), TheAuthorSelection (I laughed my ass off at your review!) and 13. Your reviews keep me going! Thanks! **

**Oh, and search the link below to see what Bunny's tattoos look like! I was reading my story over to check some details, and that was like the one thing I really wanted to know.**

search?q=tattooed+black+haired+man&rlz=1C1TSNO_enUS482US482&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=p188VKyDG8GO8gHZyoHoCw&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1600&bih=799#tbm=isch&q=tattooed+man+arms+black+and+white&facrc=_&imgdii=T3fhDcUJ3ku0OM%3A%3BPDSq_lDWx6gAtM%3BT3fhDcUJ3ku0OM%3A&imgrc=T3fhDcUJ3ku0OM%253A%3BLtjXSEjHbjnebM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fblack-n-white-tribal-tat%3B222%3B227

Jack

The vampires had been called together and met at the edge of the woods. At least 150 of the demons showed. It was a starless night, and Jack had snuck out when Elsa had fallen asleep.

The Guardians were in the front row.

North said, "We got all of the Clans from the East, but only two from the West would come."

Jack answered, "We may lose more after they learn who we are fighting for."

There were soft whispers from the vampires.

"My fellow vampires!" Jack said.

Their attention was fixed on him.

"War is inevitable. Pitch has threatened us. He has threatened war against us."

A voice yelled, "Why would he threaten us? We've been at peace for years!"

"He threatens not only us, but the humans of this village!"

"What have the humans ever done for us?"

"The humans? They cast us out as monsters!"

"Why should we even be listening to you?!"

"Vampires, vampires!" Bunny yelled.

Jack continued, "The humans of this village may accept us, but they have seen only the worst of vampires. If we can show them that we fight for them, they will start to trust us."

"Why should we trust them? Why do you care about the humans?"

"We must protect them!"

"Give us a reason!"

"I love a girl living there!"

Silence crept over the crowd. Bunny stepped forward, and said, "I'll fight."

The rest of the Guardians followed. Vampires began to agree.

Jack said to Bunny, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Frost."

Then they heard the battle cry. Thunder had been rolling for the past two hours. Jack said, "I know we are not prepared! But we will fight hard and true!"

There was a scream of agreement.

"Charge!"

Pitch

He melted into the room of Elsa Queen.

"What an innocent woman? That is, until the other night. Oh, how adorable. And she learned to love a vampire, how sweet! But, this dream just turned into a Nightmare."

He pulled the vile out of his pocket. He poured the green liquid into the glass of water sitting on her bedside table. It turned clear after a moment. Pitch smiled evilly.

"Let's see him love you now." He laughed and went to fight his battle.

Elsa

She shot up after her Nightmare had killed her. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair back. She didn't know what Pitch looked like, and she didn't want to find out. Her throat was parched. She grabbed the glass of water and took three drinks. She set the glass down and ran her fingers through her hair. Jack had left again. She coughed a dry cough. Pain seared through her. She stood and felt her legs go numb. She caught herself on the vanity and coughed.

Jack

Pitch had the man beasts with him too. They looked like the Forgotten. They were pale man beasts who no one cared about. North pulled out his swords. After slashing through thirty man beasts he yelled, "There are too many, Jack!"

"We will win, North!"

Then he heard a scream.

"Elsa…North, I have to help her!"

"Save her Jack!"

He flew into Elsa's window and saw her on her bed cringing and dying.

"What happened?" He ran next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Jack…"

She was dying. The sparkle of her eye was already starting to diminish.

"Forgive me, Elsa. I cannot lose you again."

He bit into her neck. He was careful not to suck all of her blood but it was so delicious. He felt the venom being pumped into her, which would replace her blood. He tasted something strange…something that was not supposed to be there. When he sat up, her hair had turned a snowy white. Her eyes slowly opened. In the center, they were blue, but surrounding it was a fierce red.

"Jack!"

She hugged him tightly.

"Elsa, dear, you're stronger than me."

She loosened her grip.

"Jack, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But you were dying. I'm sorry, but I could not watch you leave me."

Her hand brushed his cheek.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too." Suddenly frost began to form over Jack's cheek.

"Ah!" Elsa screamed. She pulled her hands back. He grabbed her hands.

"I bit you, so have my powers now."

"What? Huh. This…oh my gods!" She stared at her hands. Ice was already forming over them. She rubbed her hands on her shirt.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Don't be, it's okay, I promise."

Then they heard the thunder outside and the maniacal laugh.

Jack rushed to the window.

"Elsa, we have to get out of here."

"Jack, I can fight now."

He thought for a moment.

"Ok."

He carried her down from the window. They flew to the battlefield. Elsa froze a Forgotten.

Jack yelled, "Watch out for Pitch, vampires can kill vampires!"

"Got it!"

She shot an ice dagger through the heart of a Forgotten.

Bunny said, "Wow, what happened to Elsa?"

"Let's just say that her blood was O Negative."

Bunny threw a boomerang decapitating three of the Forgotten.

Tooth said, kicking a Forgotten away, "So you bit her?"

"She was dying!" Jack said defensively.

What the Guardians didn't see was Pitch pulling back a bow and arrow and losing it. They heard the small gasp come from Sandy. North turned around.

"No, no!" North yelled. Everything froze almost instantly. It was either Jack or Elsa. The only ones still moving were the Guardians, Jack and Elsa. They all ran to Sandy.

Tooth said, "Sandy, Sandy, stay with us!"

"Fight on." He whispered.

Bunny said, "No, mate, we can't lose you."

"Kill me. He shot me. I am going to die anyway."

"We can't!" Jack yelled.

"There's too much fear. Win the war…but you can't win all the battles." And with those words, Sandy shut his eyes and took his final breath. Tears filled the eyes of those who were surrounding him. Elsa fell to her knees. Immediately, everything unfroze. The battle was erupting around them. Pitch laughed.

"Do you still have the belief, Guardians?"

Jack glared at him. His staff began to glow. He released an energy beam (similar to the one when Sandy died in ROTG.)

Pitch fell off of his man beast. He fell to the ground, weak.

"Retreat, retreat!" Pitch yelled. With a mighty roar from one Forgotten, the fleet retreated.

**Victory**

Sandy was dead. Elsa was a vampire. The village was safe…for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

Chapter 8: Acceptance

Elsa

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had turned into a snowy white, although less so than Jack's. Her eyes had changed from the brown her mother had given her to blue similar to Anna's. But surrounding that blue was fiery red identical to Bunny's. She couldn't believe it. She _was _a vampire. She just could not believe it. She had two fangs like every other vampire. She put her hair in a braid and then ran her fingers through her hair. For once, she actually felt pretty. Beautiful would never be a word to describe her, she thought. But pretty was a big step towards self-appreciation.

She just has to accept the facts.

Jack

He sat on the roof of the house. He had changed Elsa in a way he hoped he never would have had to. Her eyes had changed. Sure they were beautiful, but Jack knew she would have to eat. He decided to take her hunting. They were walking through the woods.

"So what do I do?"

"First we have to find a victim."

"A victim?"

"Well, Elsa if you prefer, your prey."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she and Jack both heard a branch crack.

"Someone's coming. Now's your chance, Elsa."

"No!"

She ran away. Jack found her, moments later, sitting by a tree, with her head in her knees.

"I don't know what happened, Jack."

"Can you explain what you were feeling?"

"I was feeling pure and complete disgust. I mean, what if it was someone I _knew._"

"Give me a minute."

He ran away and came back a minute later with a squirrel between his teeth. He gave it to Elsa, who sucked its blood hungrily. When the blood was half gone, she offered Jack the rest.

"I've never seen this in a newborn before."

"You've never seen what?"

"You've resisted human blood, and you're sharing the little you have."

"I don't understand."

"Come on, my dear."

He led her back to the village. Nobody had seen or heard of what happened. Everyone knew there was a storm, but no one knew of the war that was raging around them to protect them. Jack looked at Elsa. He had turned her into what she is now.

He just has to accept the facts.

The Guardians

They had lost Sandy. The Guardians were staying the basement of Elsa's house without any of the villagers knowing. Tooth was toying with the fake yellow feather in her hair (like those feather extensions).

Bunny said, "I can't believe it. He's gone."

"It is hard to accept, I know. But we must continue to fight."

"Fight for what? These humans? We're hiding in someone's basement just so they don't know we're here!"

"Bunny, Jack knows what he's doing."

"I should never have agreed to this."

Tooth said, "Bunny, Sandy was fighting for the same reason you were. He died for what he believed in. If you can't see that, then you're saying Sandy died for no reason."

"He died for a Lost Cause."

The words hurt Tooth, because she knew that they would emerge victorious, even after last night's unfortunate event.

"The Cause is only lost when people like you stop believing."

"We're not people anymore!"

"You think I don't know that! Aster, I have tried for years to try and be normal, but guess what? I'll still be undead!"

Tooth covered her mouth with her hand and tried to cover up a sob.

"I'm sorry Tooth."

She said nothing to him.

They just have to accept the facts.

Anna

Then, someone opened the door to the basement. Bunny said, "Uh oh."

Jack answered, "Just me and Elsa."

They climbed down the ladder. North said, "What are you doing? I thought you were on the hunt?"

"That's what we need to talk about, North."

"What is wrong?"

"She avoided human blood and she tried to share what little I gave her."

"Strange. Elsa, I truly have never seen this before. I don't know about this." North stroked his beard.

Bunny said, "That explains why Jack likes her. She's just some weirdo."

"The weirdo is standing right here."

Tooth said, "Guys, don't make a big deal about it. She's like me. I don't drink blood."

Bunny said, "That is true, but she was bitten _last night._"

Elsa said, "Well, I don't see what the problem is." Then Anna opened the door to the basement.

"Elsa, are you down-."

She looked around the room.

"Oh dear gods." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. Elsa ran over and caught her before she fell.

"She didn't know yet. Gods, I wish I had told her a little easier."

Elsa wet a rag and rubbed her forehead. North said, "I am sorry Elsa."

"You did nothing, North. It's my fault for not telling her." Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Anna slowly opened her eyes.

"Anna, calm down."

"What happened?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Elsa, really?"

"Yes, Anna, this is real."

"Who are they?"

Tooth ran up to Anna.

"Hi, I'm Tooth! I've always wondered what it was like to be a human! I would have asked Elsa, but then there was the accident with Bunny, and anyway, what's it like to live as a human today?"

"Um…"

Bunny said, "Tooth, give her space."

"Oh right, sorry."

She backed away.

"So, there are vampires living in our basement and you're a vampire. Anything else I should know?"

"We're at war with Pitch Black and we're trying to protect our village."

"So, the vampires aren't the bad guys?"

"Of course not!" North said.

Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her boyfriend was a werewolf. Her sister was a vampire.

She just has to accept the facts.


	9. Chapter 9: Mashup

Chapter 9: Mashup

Anna

The vampires came out of the basement after that. Anna still didn't know how to react to…Elsa. This was the girl that had raised her and acted like a mother to her when she had nothing. She shook her head and tried to remember her parents. She was so young when it happened, she didn't even remember what they looked like. There used to be a painting of them over the fireplace, but that was destroyed by the vampire that killed them. Anna sat on the couch as Bunny came out from the bathroom. Anna saw him cover his nose. She sniffed her hair, thinking it smelled nice. She saw his eyes turn an even more vibrant red, but he just steadied his breathing and sat across from her.

"Anna, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Listen, I know it's hard."

Anna snorted, "You're just hitting the tip of the iceberg, Bunny."

Bunny couldn't help but smile. "Your sister really does love him."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She would have died if Jack hadn't bitten her."

Anna looked at him. "Why do you cover your nose when you walk near me?"

"I'm still a newborn. I can't control myself."

Then Kristoff walked in. "Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Pabbie's still trying to recreate the necklace. I'm going to see if he's done."

"I'll come with you."

The couple left.

**That night…**

Elsa

Elsa was lying in her bed, reading a book. She looked at the clock. It was thirteen until midnight. She wasn't tired at all. She got up and walked onto the balcony and looked at the moon.

"It's beautiful."

She jumped a little. She turned and saw Jack.

"Oh Jack…yes, it is."

"Elsa, I'm sorry I…"

She interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't talk."

"Just do?" He asked with a smile.

"I told you not to speak."

He just smiled a half grin. She pushed him back into the room. She turned and shut and locked the door. She pulled him onto the bed, on top of her. His lips were pressing against her neck, where he saw the two bite marks. Soon enough, he pulled off her clothes, the same happening to him. She kissed him deeply. The only noises that escaped their lips were groans and an occasional scream.

Lucky Elsa's room was soundproof.

Unlucky they were in the guest room.

Jack was not holding back now that she was a vampire. He fucked her as hard as he could; only causing a soft scream to escape her lips.

She loved him. But she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen next.

But she didn't care.

**Sorry it's so short and it took so long, but I was mainly working on the next chapter and one of my other stories! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

**This chapter was recommended by TPATfan1. Thank you and I know you really don't realize it, but everyone has been a ginormous help!**

Chapter 10: The Battle

Anna

She had kept her secret for so long. This was the reason she was so calm when she found out Kristoff was a werewolf. She knew that she needed to tell them. She looked outside. Kristoff was still at the pub, working the evening shift. Elsa and Jack were in their room.

She couldn't stop staring at the sunset.

Her parents never hunted werewolves. Supernatural things, yes. But never werewolves. Her head fell in her hands.

The moon would be full in that night.

_That _night.

She would have to come up with another excuse for not being at home. Kristoff had his moon necklace. But Anna's mom made her promise she would never use it. It was like a drug that was easily lost and once you lose it you can't have it back without someone's help. She didn't want to say it. But she had to.

_I am a werewolf._

She had tried pinching herself many times. But she never woke up. She grasped onto the cross necklace around her neck, pulled it off, and threw it outside. She was living in a house full of vampires, after all.

"Hello, my pretty."

Anna turned around suddenly.

"Pitch, what do you want?"

"I want information."

"You sure as hell aren't getting any more from me…I've learned from my mistakes…"

"Oh, I know I'm not. But I can get the necessary information from your friends."

"Impossible."

"Oh, quite possible actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Boo."

The night vampire kidnapped her in three nightmares.

"Let me out, let me out!"

"Nobody can hear your screams, pet."

"I am no longer your pawn!"

"Oh, my pet," Pitch said with a smile, "you are."

Anna asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean your sister is dead!"

"No she isn't."

"I killed her on the night of the Battle of Shed Blood."

"She fought in that battle."

"WHAT!"

Pitch began to pace the floor.

"But I so perfectly planned her death!"

"She is stronger than any dagger. She is stronger than any poison."

"Ah, but even a werewolf cannot survive a silver bullet. Perhaps we need to have a little puppy to be our bait."

Anna hardly heard him. She saw the moon rise, pushing the sun down.

It was full.

She felt the transformation occur as it always had. Hair began to cover her and her clothes fell around her. All humanity was lost and she knew her eyes had turned a piercing yellow. She howled.

"Oh, put a sock in it, still no one can hear you." She growled and slashed at the Nightmares. They dissipated into sand and Anna lunged at Pitch. Pitch yelped and tried to avoid the strawberry blond werewolf coming at him. She heard a howl, just before she was going to tear Pitch's throat out. She returned the call and leapt from the window, landing with a thud on the ground.

She turned and looked back at the house, seeing Pitch Black smiling before she ran away.

She wished she could undo what she's done.


	11. Chapter 11: Outspoken

**OF COURSE YOU CAN RECOMMEND CHAPTERS! This story is for you, not for my enjoyment! I will write anything you want (yes, they will fuck soon). Please, I encourage you recommend chapters!**

Chapter 11: Outspoken

Elsa

She was learning more and more about being a vampire. Despite all rumors, they were not resistant to sun. They just couldn't come out in fear of seeing a human. Jack had told her how he had never actually met a human before. She was walking through the house. It was the middle of the night. Sleep would never catch up to her, she knew. She looked outside and saw the full moon. Kristoff was out there somewhere…Pabbie still hadn't perfected the moon necklace, and moonstone only worked when there wasn't a full moon. Being a werewolf was complicated.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Elsa jumped and turned around.

"Don't scare me like that Jack." He smiled and moved closer to her. He pointed into the sky.

"Do you see those stars, right there?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones that northeast of the pole star. Do you know what those are?"

"No."

"That's Ursa Major. There are many stories behind her. But the one that I loved the most was the Roman myth, which involves both bears, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. A beautiful maiden, Callisto, hunting in the forest, grew tired and laid down to rest. The god Jupiter noticed her and fell in love with her. Jupiter's wife, Juno, became extremely jealous of Callisto. Sometime later, Juno discovered that Callisto had given birth to a son and decided that Jupiter must have been the father. To punish her, Juno changed Callisto into a bear so she would no longer be beautiful. Callisto's son, called Arcas, was adopted and grew up to be a hunter, while Callisto continued to live in the forest. One day Callisto saw Arcas and was so overjoyed at seeing her son that she rushed up to him, forgetting she was a bear. Arcas thought he was being attacked and shot an arrow at Callisto. Jupiter saw the arrow and stopped it from hitting Callisto. To save Callisto and her son from further damage from Juno, Jupiter changed Arcas into a bear also, grabbed them both by their tails, and swung them both into the heavens so they could live peacefully among the stars. The strength of the throw caused the short stubby tails of the bears to become elongated. Juno was even angrier with Jupiter and managed to exact still more revenge on Callisto and Arcas. She went to the gods of the sea and forbade them to let the two bears wade in their water or streams on their long and endless journey around the pole star."

"That's horrible."

"I know, but that's the story. I never really thought of it like Juno's so awful. I thought that Jupiter saved them. And Callisto still loved her son after all the time that she was a bear."

"Well, when you put it like that…" He laughed.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too."

He kissed her.

Elsa said, "Jack?"

"Yes, my dear."

"What if we…told everyone we were here?"

"What?"

"Why don't we tell everyone that we are here – here to help, for that matter."

"Elsa, we can't do that."

"Why not? I mean, come on, we're putting our heads on the blade here."

"Either way, Pitch is after humans and only humans. We would be safe if we backed out now."

"Jack, what is wrong with you?"

"With me? Elsa, you are speaking insanity."

"Jack, we have to be able to trust them."

"They wouldn't understand."

"I understand clearly. I did before you bit me."

Jack shook his head and said, "Elsa, they would kill us!"

"The same way you killed my parents?"

The words stung Jack. Elsa still didn't let go of her ground. "That wasn't me." He countered.

"Oh it wasn't?"

"It was not my fault!"

"How do I know that for sure? I was a little girl and I saw my parents' throats get ripped out."

"You think I wanted to do it?"

Elsa walked away. Jack gripped onto the handrail. She slammed her door and froze the handle. Elsa slid down against the door, beginning to cry. Ice began to run up the walls. Jack sat on the couch and his head fell in his hands. After an hour, he stood and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Elsa, please let me in."

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Elsa, you were right. We need to be able to trust the humans."

He heard the door open. He saw Elsa with tear stained eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

**BUM, BUM, BUM! Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Howl

**I decided I'm going to do one chapter Jelsa, one chapter Kristanna from here on out. You've all been so great! Please read and review! P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! What'd you wish for?**

Chapter 12: Howl

Anna

She ran through the night until she came to a stream. She looked at her reflection. She was a monster. She was a threat. She clawed the water until she didn't see the monster anymore. She heard the howl again…someone was in trouble. She started to run again. She jumped over the stream and turned when the wolf howled a third time.

She found a blond wolf with his leg stuck in a hole, obviously set by a hunter. Anna approached the other wolf slowly, showing him she was a friend. This wolf seemed very familiar to her…but she didn't have time for that. She dug at the dirt around his leg, causing a large enough space for him to escape. The wolf didn't walk on the paw that was caught. Anna whimpered, seeing that the moon was still full. Suddenly, the other wolf fell to the ground. Anna ran over to him. His leg was covered in blood. She began to lick it away until it was clean. Something had gotten to the leg before the hole.

Then, she lay down with him and slept. She was tired and she wanted time to fly while she was in this state.

When she woke, she was on the ground, human again. She sighed and looked around, only to see Kristoff. She gasped. His leg was red and torn up. Kristoff slowly woke.

"An? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a werewolf Kristoff…"

"What?"

"You know how I didn't scream or faint when you told me you were a werewolf? Well, surprise…"

"Anna, I am madly in love with you, and not because I smelled something, but because you are wonderful."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

"Is that a hint of strawberry?" He asked.

She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed. Then she remembered his wound. "Your leg! We have to get you to Pabbie."

"We may want to get some clothes first…" Kristoff said, attempting to hide his blush. Anna hadn't had time to get her clothes…then again, she still hadn't told him about Pitch's visit. Anna helped him walk back into town…it was too early for anyone to be awake. They hurriedly got into their clothes and went to Pabbie's. He would be able to help.

Anna wanted to tell everyone what she's done in the past.


End file.
